


Just the two of us

by smol_penguin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is pretty kinky, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_penguin/pseuds/smol_penguin
Summary: Betty and Jughead hang out and watch movies, amongst other things, since they have the house to themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please excuse any errors, all feedback welcome! x

Betty lounged on the couch, happy to have her parents out for the day so she could finally have some time to herself. She aimlessly wondered through her Netflix suggestions, peacefully watching bits of this and that.  
A familiar knock at the door had her dancing through the hallway, briefly fixing up her sleep-messed hair. 

"Good morning!" Betty beamed at her boyfriend.  
"It most certainly is," he chuckled, ogling her shamelessly.  
Betty realized.  
She was wearing nothing but a silk dressing gown.  
An undone dressing gown.  
"Oh dear," she mocked, taking her time to cover herself up, loving much Jughead liked seeing her.  
He looked ruggedly hot, as always. His beanie slightly askew atop that wonderful head of hair, leather jacket giving him that tough guy look. Betty loved it. They couldn't get enough of each other.

She lead him over to the tv, passed him the remote and lay her head in his lap. He idly stroked her golden locks as he chose a movie for them.  
"You're too good to me," she said as Jughead put on Romeo and Juliet, knowing she loved literary-inspired films.  
"You can thank me later," he grinned, placing a peck on her cheek.  
"I look forward to it," she seductively whispered, with a flirty wink.  
They watched the movie with enjoyment - well, it would be more accurate to say Jughead watched Betty. Her every move, each time her chest rose with angst at the pivotal moments, the slight glistening of her eyes at the tragic ending.  
"You're an angel and I adore you." He breathed into her blonde hair, inhaling the strawberry scent.  
Betty had no words, she simply gazed at him with unflinching faith. Jughead understood what her eyes told him. 

It took them all of ten seconds to run up to Betty's room, close the door, and draw the curtains. Jughead immediately pulled her into his arms and began fervently kissing Betty, making his way across her jaw, down her neck, and along her clavicle. She made little whimpers that drove him crazy. Betty panted heavily as Jughead lay her on the bed.  
"Let's see how long you can stay still."  
She rapidly sucked in her breath at his daring comment.  
"I'm up for a challenge," Betty grinned.

The skimpy dressing gown was quickly discarded, leaving sweet little Betty exposed to Jughead. He delicately ran his hands down her body, admiring her perfection. Lovingly, he pressed kisses to her lips, breasts and hips. Betty writhed about on the bed, held down by Jughead's strong hands.  
"You're moving around too much, how naughty,"  
"I guess you'll have to punish me," she said innocently.  
"Hmm yes, I think so," Jughead agreed matter-of-factly.  
Betty crawled up onto his lap and lay on him, pointing her ass in the air expectantly. Her first hit came suddenly, making her yelp. The second sent vibrations straight to her clit, making her groan with anticipation. She was unbelievably wet.  
"Arghhh yes, AGAIN!"  
Another swipe, flat across her ass.  
"Yes yes YES, HARDER! Ahh, sweet JESUS!" 

Jughead loved how she went wild. It turned him on beyond belief. He stopped punishing her, much to Betty's dismay, but began rubbing her clit from behind, ass still raised for him. She panted speedily and pressed herself to his fingers. They worked faster and faster, making Betty's brain foggy until all that came out of her mouth was loud mumbles. Just as she was on the verge, Jughead removed his fingers and placed her on the centre of the bed. She growled in frustration, but continued her moaning as soon as he entered her. He slowly thrusted in and out of her, driving her insane, encased by her wet heat. Every sensation was amplified, the only thing that mattered was the feeling of him inside her.

"Come on, faster, pleeease," Betty begged, staring at him with those big blue orbs. Unable to resist, Jughead lay her down on the not-so-tidy sheets, and pounded her. He slammed in and out of Betty faster than the speed of light.  
"Ahh oh god, YES! HARDER! OOOH JUST LIKE THAT!" she screamed.  
Suddenly, white hot pleasure raced through them both, as they convulsed and groaned loudly, reaching their climax. Jughead continued thrusting through Betty's orgasm, letting her ride out her pleasure. She slowly calmed down enough to smile lopsidedly at her boyfriend. 

"That was amazing." she huffed.  
"You're amazing."  
Betty's adoring gaze told him she thought the exact same of him.


End file.
